1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing access parameters for a wireless communications network that are obtained for a user terminal via a different communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) typically includes an Access Point (AP) hard-wired to an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Mobile user terminals (UTs) such as a notebook computer, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a multi-mode cellular telephone wirelessly communicate with the AP. The AP functions as a bridge between a wired LAN (the IP network) and a wireless LAN, permitting UTs to communicate via the Internet. WLANs generally compliant with IEEE 802.15 and Bluetooth permit a UT to communicate with an AP, up to a distance of about 100 feet. WLANs generally compliant with IEEE 802.11 permit the UT the range up to a distance of about 500 feet from an AP.
Therefore, to maintain communications while in motion, the UT may have to access a new WLAN, or a different AP in the same WLAN. To accomplish this, the UT requires a change in WLAN access information, typically based upon service request areas and their APs. As a practical matter, the ability of a UT to access a WLAN on-the-fly limits the serviceable area of the WLAN and the guarantee of services.
One conventional solution to the access problem has been for WLAN users to manually enter into their UTs, the WLAN access information associated with some frequently-used service areas, such as their home, office, and local café. This WLAN access information may include AP setup information related to the WLAN and TCP/IP-related information. When the user moves from one area to another, they can manually select this preloaded registration information from the UT memory, and use it to register with the proximate AP.
For example, a UT can be preloaded with registration regional information for different WLANs that can potentially be accessed. The regional information registered in the UT includes AP setup information for use in regional APs and network setup information of any UT adapted to access the APs. In use, the WLAN access registration information can be displayed on the UT display, or a representation of the information can be displayed as an icon. The user interface display permits a user to select a particular set of WLAN access information related to region in which the user is currently located.
Although this preloaded registration information method eliminates the need for the user to manually enter registration information from scratch, it is inconvenient in that the user must go through the step of preloading data, and it is inconvenient in that the user must perform the step of manually selecting registration information. Further, this method does not help if the user must access an AP or WLAN for which registration information has not been preloaded. In addition, even if the user is inclined to preload registration information, this method uses memory resources, which are often limited in portable devices.
It would be advantageous if a UT could access a wireless network automatically, without the necessity of manually entering registration information, or maintaining the registration information in the permanent memory of the UT.